1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to the protection of a person's face and neck from liquids, chemicals and hot air during the preparation of that person's hair.
2. Background Information
Presently, the preparation of hair often requires the application of heat and chemicals which are uncomfortable to the person whose hair is being prepared. For instance, shampoos, conditioners and chemical applications such as hair dyes or permanents can run into the person's face when they are applied to the person's hair. Also, hair drying often requires the application of hot, dry air to the person's hair which air creates discomfort to the person's face, eyes, nose and mouth.
The hair preparation industry attempts to increase the comfort of the person whose hair is being treated by a number of primitive methods. For instance, the preparer will often hold a towel to the face of her client. Alternatively, the preparer will use her hand to divert the overflow of liquids or chemicals from her client's face. Often, the client is the one who must put a hand up to protect her own face. None of these methods are of much use in protecting a client's face during the hair drying process.
The hair preparation industry has attempted to alleviate the discomfort suffered by its clientele with a number of devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,730 by Walker, discloses a cape-like protector with a transparent window which protects a person's face and shoulders during preparation of that person's hair, but which is cumbersome and uncomfortable to wear. Other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,091 by Lange, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,385 by Rushton, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,954 by Lyons disclose the use of a headband comprised of absorbent material that absorbs liquids coming from the hair of a person; however, such devices tend to hold liquids against the person's skin, increasing the irritation caused by such liquids, and do not offer any protection from liquids splashing in the person's face. Still other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,680 by Mason et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,545 by Seidman disclose headband devices having a channel for liquids to escape from the person's hair; but these devices are unnecessarily complicated, and do not offer a secure guard for protection of a person's facial region.
The present invention attempts to increase the comfort and protection levels to a person whose hair is being prepared by providing an apparatus and method for diverting uncomfortable liquids, chemicals and blown air away from that person's face and neck.